


Bad Timing

by Capsicle2013



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Alternate Universe, Descriptions of giving birth, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Family Fluff, Giving Birth, M/M, Morgan Stark is Tony and Steve's daughter, Mpreg, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pregnant Tony Stark, Steve is a supportive husband, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013
Summary: The timing couldn't have been worse. Steve knew better than to go on a mission when Tony was so close to his due date.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 382





	Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So this oneshot is for the wonderful @MarvelKitten42 ! It came out longer than expected, but I hope you like it!

The objective had been simple: take the Hydra base and not die trying. It should be easy, something the Avengers had no problem completing. But they were short on numbers. With one of their defenders currently back in New York, the task of clearing the base safely and effectively proved to be a challenge.

But Steve was going to accomplish the mission no matter what. They needed to get home in one piece. Steve more so considering it’s his husband who had been left behind.

It only takes one hit with his shield to take his attacker out. Two more are coming up on his left, and he quickly dodges the first one's attack, colliding his fist with the man's jaw. The loud crack that follows echoes in Steve’s ears and the man goes down.

Steve turns his attention toward the remaining Hydra agent, eyes trained on the gun the man has pointed at him. Steve doesn’t give him a chance to shoot and with a strong toss of his shield, he has the man on the ground in seconds.

When it becomes apparent that he was alone again, Steve makes the decision to check in on his teammates.

“Sam?” Steve speaks into his comm, slightly out of breath from the small fight that just went down. “East wing is clear. What’s your location?”

There’s silence and for a split second panic rushes through him. “Sam-”

“What’s up, Cap?” A voice comes through the comm, only it’s not the one Steve had expected.

“Tony?”

“Yeah? Who else would it be? Oh and I hacked into your comm, just in case you were wondering.”

“I kinda got that part. I guess my question is why? Is everything okay?”

“I was gonna ask you the same thing. You sound a little out of breath there. Too much, old man?” Tony teases.

Steve huffs out a laugh. If his husband was in a teasing mood, then there was no real threat. “Nope, still going strong.”

“Hope you’re not taking any hits below the belt.”

Steve shakes his head, mentally kicking himself when he realizes that Tony can’t see him. Or maybe he can, knowing him. “I’m good, Tony,” he assures, deciding to keep moving through the long corridor. He still needs to find his team. It’s not until he hears the sharp intake of breath in his comm does he stop. “Tony? Tony, what’s wrong?”

“Uh, let's just say that it feels like I just got hit below the belt. If you catch my drift,” Tony answers, followed by a soft groan.

Steve isn’t following and his brows furrow. “Tony, what’s going on? Are you hurt?”

It finally clicks.

“Is this it?” Steve asks, doing his best to keep the panic out of his tone. “Are we having a baby?”

“Well, I’m having a baby,” Tony corrects him. He groans again. “But yeah, this is it. You ready to be a father?”

“I guess it’s too late to back out now, huh?”

It goes silent for a moment and Steve fears the connection has broken, then he hears Tony’s annoyed voice come through. “You know, you should probably leave the jokes to me. You’re so bad at it.”

Steve chuckles. “Maybe I should.”

“Listen, I know you’re busy, but I’d really appreciate it if you got your ass back home.”

“I’m on my way,” Steve tells him, and he begins moving again. “Don’t have this baby without me, Tony.”

“Wasn’t planning on it.”

* * *

Steve doesn’t even wait for the jet to properly land before he’s jumping out the back and rushing toward the Avenger’s facility. He already felt guilty for deciding to go on a mission so close to Tony’s due date, and then even more so when that mission would take him out of the states. The Quinjet was fast, but there was no guarantee that it was fast enough to get him home before his baby was born.

Tony had assured him on the way home that it was going to take a while for there to be any real action, but Steve was still set on getting back to Tony’s side before then.

They had a plan, a plan that Steve had wanted to follow. He was Tony’s coach, his support. It was crucial for him to be there during the difficult parts.

“Hey, Captain Rogers!”

At the sound of his name, Steve curses quietly and comes to a halt. He spins around just in time to find his teammates leaving the jet; Peter is in the front, limping as fast as he can toward Steve.

“Not now, kid,” Steve tells him and he makes an attempt to turn around and keep running, only to stop when Peter follows.

“I’m sorry, Mr. America, Sir. I just...I really want to be there, you know. Mr. Stark is-”

“I know, but right now you need to get that leg of yours checked out.” Steve eyes the large gash running along Peter’s right leg. He regrets taking the kid along with him on the mission, but with Tony out, that left them a man short. Peter would have been his last choice, but when the kid protested, Steve had given in.

“Okay, Okay I will. But can I see him first? Just to wish him luck and everything.”

Steve sighs. “Kid, trust me you’re not missing anything. But I will if you keep talking.”

Peter’s cheeks instantly flush and turn a shade of pink. “Oh right. Sorry!”

Sam and Bucky are coming over. “We got the kid,” Sam assures, making sure to give the teenager a stern look. Then he’s glancing back up at Steve. “Now go meet yours, Cap.”

Not needing to be told twice, Steve takes off again. He tries to mentally prepare himself as he hastily makes his way toward the medical wing, but his mind is running crazy with thoughts of both Tony and the baby. They were going to be parents, and Steve didn’t feel prepared in the least. The nine months they spent waiting for their baby’s arrival had done nothing to prepare him.

Steve throws the door open to the private birthing suite Tony is in, stopping and leaning against the door frame to catch his breath. Tony is sitting in the large bed, head snapping up from the sound of his husband’s loud entrance. He tries to offer a smile, but instead his face is contorting in pain and that’s enough to have Steve rushing toward him.

“I’m sorry,” Steve pants, chest still rising and falling heavily as he tries to get his breathing under control. “Did I miss anything?”

“Just me screaming. I think I made someone cry. Oh and you missed the doctor sticking his fingers where he shouldn’t,” Tony replies, wincing slightly from what Steve can only assume is the memory.

“But the baby-the baby is okay?” Steve asks, directing his gaze to Tony’s protruding middle. He reaches out to touch the bump, relaxing slightly when he feels his baby move from within. “She’s okay?”

"He,” Tony is quick to correct, narrowing his eyes slightly “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that we’re having a boy.”

Steve smiles and continues to caress the bump. “I guess we’ll see soon.”

Tony shifts on the bed, hissing when his belly tightens. “Fuck these hurt.” He groans, titling his head back and squeezing his eyes shut. Steve offers his hand for him to hold, but it does little to ease the intense pain he’s feeling.

“Damn,” Tony finally says once the contraction has let up and he lets Steve’s hand go. “So what did I miss? Did you guys win?”

“Yeah, pretty sure. Honestly, all I could think about was you,” Steve replies, taking Tony’s hand again and brushing his thumb across his husband’s knuckles.

“Aw, Mr. Rogers, you’re so sappy. You didn’t have to worry. Everything was going great until…”Tony trails off and diverts his eyes down to his protruding middle. “Until this one decided being inside me just wasn’t cutting it anymore.”

Steve chuckles. “Well, what did you expect? She’s stubborn like you.”

“I think you mean he’s stubborn like you.”

“Maybe we’re both a little stubborn.”

“Yeah,” Tony nods his head in agreement. He tenses up again and gives Steve’s hand another squeeze, this time adding more pressure.

“Breathe, Tony,” Steve instructs calmly. “Just breathe. You’re doing good.”

“Fuck the breathing! It doesn’t do a damn thing! Fuck!”

Steve is left to watch helplessly as his husband battles through the contraction, and he wishes there was something else he could do than hold his hand. He does his best to keep Tony calm, but his encouraging words don’t have the effect he had been hoping for, and it only angers Tony more.

“Shut up,” Tony groans, and Steve instantly falls silent.

“Tony, I’m sorry-”

“Are you!” Tony snaps, then he’s groaning again and squeezing Steve’s hand harder. “Fuck!

Steve opens his mouth, only to quickly shut it when he realizes anything he says will only upset his husband. “I’ll get the doctor,” he says instead and tries to slip his hand free from Tony’s grasp.

“No! Don’t go! I’m sorry, Steve. I’m sorry I’m being such an asshole. These are just really-oh my God!” Tony’s back arches and he lets out a small scream when another contraction begins to build.

“I’m not mad okay? You can yell at me all you want. I was an idiot for leaving.”

“You’re damn right. Steve, fucking do something!”

“I will,” Steve promises and he breaks free from Tony’s firm grasp. “Just hang on.”

It was times like this when Steve was thankful for modern medicine. Back in his day, childbirth had been more complicated and there weren't many options to manage the pain. He’s lucky and blessed to be in a time where Tony and his unborn child were given better care.

The room is silent now that Tony had been administered an epidural. He’s calmer, and his energy isn’t being wasted on screaming and cursing Steve’s name. Steve continues to offer support, though. He remains by Tony’s side while the minutes tick by, doing everything he can to make Tony comfortable.

“Damn,” Tony curses. This time it’s not the contractions that are drawing expletives from him; Steve is currently working out the knots in his lower back. “I forgot how good you are with your hands.”

Steve huffs out a laugh and continues to knead the tense muscles. “Maybe a little too good. You probably wouldn’t be in so much pain if I was bad with them.”

“I think I’m rubbing off on you, Cap. And there’s no more pain. Thank God for epidurals. I would have probably killed you.”

“That’s fair.”

They fall silent. The only sounds that fill the room is the beeping of the monitors Tony is connected to and the small moans he makes whenever Steve applies just the right amount of pressure.

“How are you feeling now?” Steve asks. His hand is cramping up from the massage, but he pushes the discomfort away. Tony comes first.

“Uh…” Tony pauses, and with a groan he’s rolling over, forcing Steve to move his hand away. “I think you better get the doctor again.”

Steve’s brows draw together. “Tony…”

“It’s nothing. Just um...fuck, I lied. It’s something.” Tony grunts and brings himself into a sitting position. “I think I gotta push.”

Those words send Steve spiraling into a panic. He had been able to deal with the laboring, but now his baby was ready to enter the world. And he was not ready.

“Tony-”

Whatever Steve wants to say is quickly lost when Tony lets out a grunt, and it dawns on him that his husband is pushing. The panic state he finds himself in only gets worse when he realizes they were out of time. He should be thrilled, but the fear of becoming a father is taking over and squashing the excitement he should be feeling.

“Steve!” Tony cries out suddenly; angrily.

Steve is out of his seat in seconds and rushing to find the doctor again.

The sounds Tony makes while he brings their child into the world is heartbreaking, leaving Steve to once again feel helpless. There’s only so much he could do to comfort his husband, and he wishes he could do more to take the pain away. Letting Tony break his hand isn’t enough, and he’s sure his words of encouragement are only irritating Tony.

It’s almost finished, at least that’s what the doctor is saying. But Steve finds it a little hard to believe, and he’s not the only one. Tony continues to push, only to stop midway and throw his head back against the pillow.

“I can’t. I’m done. I don’t want to do this anymore.”

Steve is with his husband on that one. He doesn’t want to witness Tony in anymore pain, either. “I know,” Steve tells him softly, using one hand to brush away the dark strands of hair that are sticking to Tony’s forehead. “But-”

“I swear to God, if you tell me I’m doing good one more fucking time-” Tony is cut off by another contraction, and he’s being instructed to push again. He tries to fight it, but it’s a fight he can’t win and he bears down as hard as he can, keening through gritted teeth when the pain intensifies.

“Almost there, Tony,” Steve encourages. His eyes flicker down toward Tony’s spread legs, grimacing at the sight of the blood. Seeing blood was something he was used to, but when that blood belonged to the person he loved more than anything, he found himself feeling lightheaded.

The baby’s head was beginning to appear, and despite his inner voice telling him to look elsewhere, Steve can’t help but be mesmerized by the sight. That was his baby.

“Oh shit.” The words are said breathlessly. That excitement is finally starting to make itself known. “Keep going, Tony! I see her!”

“Him!” Tony corrects, then he’s pushing again.

More of the baby’s head is coming into view, and with another strong push, the head is slipping free. Tony slumps back, panting heavily as he tries to catch his breath. He receives a small break, then he’s forced to do it all over again.

Each painful noise he emits only breaks Steve’s heart, but he reminds himself that the pain is worth it. They were going to meet their baby soon.

Steve leans closer, pressing a gentle kiss to Tony’s temple. “You’re doing so good, Tones. I’m so proud of you. Just keep pushing. Almost there.”

Tony whimpers and grips Steve’s hand harder. Steve is tempted to regain his original position and watch as their child enters the world, but instead he remains near Tony and continues to whisper praises and other encouraging words. He does his best to block out the screams and cries Tony produces.

Tony screams out Steve’s name, then he’s slumping back and the room falls silent. That silence doesn’t last long, and soon the room is filled with a sound Steve was never going to forget. He pulls away, eyes growing misty at the sight of their child.

“It’s a girl,” The doctor announces, and he’s gently placing her over Tony’s chest.

Steve smiles down at the crying newborn and he reaches out to touch her head, his smile growing wider when he takes in the amount of dark hair she has. She was going to take after Tony. She was perfect.

“Shit,” Tony says, completely in disbelief. “We have a baby. Shit, Steve.”

“I know,” Steve says, then he’s leaning in to place a kiss along Tony’s temple. “I knew you could do it.”

“I knew I could too. I just didn’t want to. It really hurt.”

Steve chuckles and gives Tony another kiss. “I love you so much.”

Their daughter is cleaned up and swaddled in a blanket, then she is being placed in Tony’s arms again. She opens her eyes for the first time when Tony softly speaks to her, and Steve just knows she’s going to have the same dark eyes like his husband’s.

“Hi, Sweetheart.” Tony smiles down at her. “I can’t believe you’re here. And that you’re not a boy. I guess I already screwed up.”

“I know this isn’t the right time but..” Steve trails off, lips curving into a smirk. “I told you so.”

Tony scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Shut up. I’ve only been wrong...you know what, forget it.”

“I already have. She’s beautiful, Tony. I can’t believe I almost missed it.”

“Oh believe me I would’ve made sure you didn’t.”

Steve chuckles. He reaches out to gently stroke along his daughter’s face, smiling when she turns toward him. “Can I-” He stops himself, not wanting to rip her out of Tony’s arms.

“Are you really asking to hold your own daughter?” Tony teases, then he’s carefully placing their baby in Steve’s arms.

Steve stares down at his daughter, completely overwhelmed with happiness. She was tiny, fitting perfectly in the crook of his arm. She wiggles at first, then she’s growing still and meeting his eyes.

“Hi, baby girl,” Steve says softly, smiling brightly when she slips her arm free from the blanket and reaches out for him, tiny fingers brushing against the blue material of his suit. “You’re so beautiful. I love you so much.”

Steve directs his attention on Tony again when he catches his husband shift in his spot. “I’m fine,” Tony assures with a small smile. “Hold her as long as you want. I might doze off here in a little bit.”

“I would say go ahead, but Queens has been wanting to see you.”

“Ah shit. He did okay, right? Nothing happened to him?”

Steve winces. He had totally forgotten to tell Tony how the mission had gone. In his defense, his laboring husband was all he could think about. “He’s okay,” Steve finally answers. “He’s a little beat up.”

Tony huffs out a breath.“Damn, I wish I could have been there.”

“It’s okay. You had a mission of your own.”

“Don’t remind me. Something tells me I’m gonna be feeling this mission for weeks. Totally worth it, though. Even if it was bad timing.”

“Yeah,” Steve nods. “Very bad timing.”

The door to their room is opening and a familiar figure is poking their head in. “M-Mr. Stark?” Peter says quietly.

“Hey, Kiddo,” Tony greets and he waves him in.

Peter is still hesitant to approach, but then he’s noticing the small bundle in Steve’s arms and he comes over. “Holy shit! Karen was right! You did have the baby!” he exclaims, then he’s catching the stares being directed at him and he flushes with embarrassment. “I mean, Karen kinda told me. Well, maybe it was FRIDAY who told Karen and then told me-”

“Okay, you’re doing that thing where you ramble and I’m sorry, Pete but I just gave birth and not really in the mood...wow, I’m an asshole. Sorry, kid,” Tony is quick to apologize.

“It’s okay, Mr. Stark. Having a baby is...I don’t know. I’ve never actually had a baby before so I can’t really relate…I’ll shut up now.”

“Do you want to hold her?” Steve asks.

“Um…” Peter stares at the baby hesitantly. “What if I drop her?”

“You won’t,” Tony assures. “You’re sticky, remember?”

Steve uses one hand to wave Peter over, then he’s gently placing his daughter in his arms.

“Whoa!” Peter breathes out when the baby is placed in his arms. “She’s so tiny. And hey! She looks like you, Mr. Stark! What’s her name?”

“Uh.” Steve turns to Tony for help, frowning when he gets a shrug in response. “I guess we didn’t prepare a name.”

“How about-” Peter starts, only to be interrupted by Tony.

“Kid, please do not suggest a name from Star Wars.”

“I was gonna say Morgan.”

“Morgan,” Steve tests out the name. He likes the sound of it. “Yeah, it’s perfect. Morgan Stark-Rogers.”

“Huh,” Tony says. “It’s not bad. Has a nice ring to it. Good job, kid.”

Peter smiles and glances down at Morgan. When she begins to fuss in his arms, a look of panic breaks across his face and Steve quickly steps in to take her back. Morgan quiets down immediately.

“Um I better go. I just wanted to see how you were doing, Mr. Stark,” Peter says.

“Thanks, Underoos,” Tony smiles, then he’s yawning.

Peter leaves the room, making sure to quietly shut the door on his way out.

“Go to sleep, Tony,” Steve says when he catches the way his husband’s eyes flutter. “I got her.”

“I know you do. Wake me if something happens.”

Tony’s eyes flutter shut, then the sound of his soft snoring fills the room. Morgan isn’t too far behind, and with a small yawn, she closes her eyes and falls asleep. Steve smiles and leans down to place a kiss to the top of her head.

“I love you so much.”


End file.
